jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Mission nach Taris (Champion der Großen Jagd)
|Gleichzeitige= |Nächste=Mission nach Quesh (Champion der Großen Jagd) |Konflikt= |Datum=3642 VSY |Ort=Taris |Ergebnis=Sieg des Champions über Jicoln Cadera |Kontrahent1= *Champion der Großen Jagd *Dessen Gefährte *Torian Cadera |Kontrahent2=† Jicoln Cadera |Kontrahent3= |Kommandeure1= |Kommandeure2= |Kommandeure3= |Truppen1= |Truppen2= |Truppen3= |Verluste1= |Verluste2=Jicoln |Verluste3= }} Die Mission auf dem Planeten Taris fand im Jahr 3642 VSY statt. Der aktuelle Champion sollte das erste Kopfgeld der legendären Schwarzen Liste einkassieren: den flüchtigen Mandalorianer und Verräter Jicoln Cadera. Gemeinsam mit dessen Sohn Torian, den der Jäger bereits von einer früheren Begegnung kannte, verfolgten sie Jicoln quer über Taris und stellten ihn schließlich. Vorgeschichte Nachdem der Champion der Großen Jagd die Sith-Brut Akure getötet und sich eines Mandalorianers würdig erwiesen hatte, ließ Mand'alor ihn an seiner Stelle Teil einer auserwählten Gruppe sein - die einzigen Jäger der Galaxis, die Zugang zur legendären Schwarzen Liste hätten. Die drei früheren Champions, Jewl'a Nachtbringer, Der Blutwürdige und Der Verfinsterer, hatten ihm als Willkommensgeschenk eines der ältesten Kopfgelder der Liste ausgesucht. Als der Champion seine Crew darüber benachrichtigte, erzählte Mako, dass sie eine merkwürdige, extrem gut verschlüsselte Nachricht erhalten hätten. Die einzigen darauf vermerkten Details waren Koordinaten, die mit Taris übereinstimmten, sowie eine verschlüsselte Holo-Freqenz, die bei er Ankunft kontaktiert werden sollte. Daher machten sich die Jäger auf den Weg dorthin. Im Orbit um Taris angekommen, kontaktierten sie die Frequenz, hinter der sich der Blutwürdige verbarg. Er teilte ihnen mit, dass das Kopfgeld auf den verbannten Mandalorianer Jicoln Cadera ausgesetzt sei. Seit über zehn Jahren versuchten die Champions ihn umzubringen; ein jeder hätte versagt. Der Blutwürdige riet dem Jäger den örtlichen Anführer, Commander Vorten Fett, nach Hinweisen zu befragen. Verlauf Der Jäger stattete daher Fett in seinem Lager nördlich der Giftsee-Garnison einen Besuch ab. Dieser begrüßte ihn herzlich und wollte den Grund seines Eintreffens wissen. Als der Champion nach Cadera fragte, konnte ihm der Lager-Commander nur sagen, dass dessen Sohn, Torian Cadera, noch vor kurzem bei ihnen gewesen sei. Allerdings verschwand er spurlos während eines Aufklärungseinsatzes in einer nahegelegenen republikanischen Kolonie. Man vermutete, dass er gefangen oder getötet worden sei. Der Jäger hielt das für verdächtig und macht sich auf den Weg dorthin. Im 2. Kolonialprotektorat angekommen, schaltete er die republikanischen Kolonie-Verteidigungsdroiden aus und suchte nach Spuren. Dabei konfrontierte er Captain Riss und seine republikanischen Kommandos, die er jedoch besiegen konnte. Er befragte den verwundeten Riss sowie die Kolonisten. Der Captain teilte ihm mit, dass sie zwar keine gefangenen Mandalorianer hätten, aber in der vorherigen Woche wiederholt Scharfschützenangriffe ausgesetzt waren. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass sich der Schütze in einer alten Ausgrabungsstätte in der Nähe aufgehalten hätte; alle Männer, die er dorthin geschickt hatte, waren jedoch gestorben. Riss bat den Jäger nun, die Zivilisten gehen zu lassen. auf die Kolonisten einzustreichen. Als Riss sich entsetzt aufrappelte und auf den Jäger zu stürmte, erschoss der Champion ihn sowie die Kolonisten. }} thumb|rechts|250px|Torian bedroht den Kopfgeldjäger Danach machte er sich auf den Weg zur Verlassenen Ausgabungsstätte. Dort angekommen sah er sich um, als Torian mit gezücktem Blaster auf ihn zutrat. Der Jäger brachte ihn jedoch dazu, die Waffe wegzustecken und Torian wollte wissen, wieso sie hier seien. Der junge Mann meinte, dass er ebenso auf der Suche nach dem „Verräter“ sei, um die Ehre seines Clans wiederherzustellen. Die beiden verbündeten sich und Torian erzählte, dass jemand Taufänger und Tierfallen rund um eine alte Transportstation aufgestellt hatte. Da es dort jedoch von Rakghulen wimmelte, bat er den Jäger, ihm Material für einen Duftstoff zu sammeln. Der Jäger reiste in die Umgebung des Grenzangriffsposten, sammelte eine verwesende Leiche ein und tötete fleißig Rakghule, um an deren Sekret und Dreck zu gelangen. Anschließend brachte er die widerlichen Zutaten zu Torian, der in der sogenannten „Nullzone“ der Transportstation auf ihn wartete. Er stellte daraus ein Duftmittel her, dass sich die beiden dicht auftragen mussten, um ihren Körpergeruch zu überdecken. Sie kamen an den Rakghulen vorbei und öffneten eine Sicherheitstür. Plötzlich schien Toian etwas zu hören und tatsächlich waren sie in eine Falle getappt. Sie mussten sich einer Horde aufgebrachter Rakghule stellen, die durch einen Schallseder aufgebracht wurden. Der Jäger zerstörte den Sender und sie töteten die Bestien. Danach entdeckten sie ein Holoterminal mit einer eingehenden Übertragung von Jicoln Cadera. Dieser gab dem Jäger die Möglichkeit, sich ihm im Geroya be Haran - dem „Spiel der Auslöschung“ zu stellen. Dann beendete er das Gespräch. thumb|links|200px|Jicoln Cadera hat seinen Verfolger im Blick Der Champion begab sich zu den von Jicoln festgelegten Koordinaten. Er konnte sein Ziel nicht entdecken, lediglich eine Art Koordinatenmarkierung. Er wusste nicht, dass er durch ein Scharfschützengewehr beobachtet wurde und kontaktierte Torian. Dieser brachte seine Besorgnis zum Ausdruck, als ein Schuss die Holo-Scheibe des Jägers traf und diesen nach hinten fallen ließ. De Jger rappelte sich wieder auf und Torian wollte wissen, was passiert war. In diesem Moment schaltete sich das Hologramm Jicolns dazwischen und dieser meinte, die Herausforderung angenommen zu haben. Dann verschwand Jicoln wieder. Torian teilte dem Jäger mit, alle „Ehren“ in diesem Bereich ausfindig gemacht zu haben und suchte nun Jicolns Lager. Zuerst fand der Jäger Jicolns Eid an den Ordo-Clan. Jicoln war beeindruckt, da es sonst meistens zu dieser Zeit schon vorbei sei. Als nächstes war Jicolns geliebte Trophäe, der Schädel des Sith-Lords Shattra, an der Reihe. Um den Jäger langsamer werden zu lassen, schoss Cadera ihm in den Bauch. Zudem vermutete, dass der Champion Hilfe bekommen hatte. Anschließend erlange der Kopfgeldjäger die Medaille der Eroberung, ein geknüpfter Heiratsknoten von Jicoln und seiner Ehefrau, nicht ohne wieder einen Schuss zu kassieren. Jicoln hatte Spaß an der Jagd und Torian kontaktierte den Jäger, dass er Jicolns Versteck - das Wrack der Endar Spire - ausfindig gemacht hätte und ihm nun eine Falle stellte. Als letztes brauchte der Jäger Jicolns Beskar-Schwert. Als er es nahm, schoss Jicoln kommentarlos auf ihn und ging davon. Der Champion kontaktierte Torian, der ihm mitteilen musste, dass die Falle noch nicht fertig wäre und der Verräter auf dem Weg zurück sei. thumb|rechts|200px|Torian liegt verwundet am BodenObwohl dem Jäger noch eine versteckte Ehre fehlte, schien Jicoln, seine Strategie zu ändern. Daher brach der Jäger zu Jicolns Versteck auf, um ihn dort aufzuhalten. In der Endar Spire musste er zuerst zahlreice Fallen umgehen, bis er schließlich Torian am Boden liegend fand. Jicoln war zwar im Elektronet gefangen genommen worden, doch er hatte damit seinen Munitionsvorrat gezündet und war geflüchtet. Torian bat den Jäger ihn weiterzuverfolgen. Da der verletzte Jicoln seine Spuren nicht verwischen würde, würde er ihn bald einholen. Der Jäger verfolgte Jicoln durch das Feuchtgebiet bis hin zu den Toren von Olaris. Anhand einer Vorratskiste konnte er erkennen, dass die Spuren immer noch deutlich waren. Ebenso bei den Nahrungsvorräten und dem Feldversogungslager in den Ruinen der Unterstadt. Er folgte den Spuren bis zum Behelfslager, wo er Jicoln antraf. Dieser war von seiner Ausdauer beeindruckt, meinte aber, dass er schon lange gewonnen hätte, wenn er das Finale nicht einem „Anfänger“ - gemeint ist Torian - überlassen hätte. Ferner sagte er, dass der Jäger und Artus gemeinsam hätten, dass sie ohne Probleme den Jungen dem Tod aussetzen konnte und Jicoln war der Meinung, es ein für alle Mal zu beenden. Er und der Champion der Große Jagd lieferten sich einen erbitterten Kampf, den der Kopfgeldjäger für sich entscheiden konnte. Der verwundete Jicoln bat den Jäger, ihn zu töten, doch in diesem Moment erschien Torian und meinte, er sei noch nicht fertig mit ihm. Jicoln erkannte, dass der Junge sein Sohn war und flehte den Kopfgeldjäger an, mit ihm sprechen zu dürfen. }} thumb|rechts|200px|Die Champions wollen wissen, ob der Jäger Jicoln erledigt hat Der Jäger kehrte zu seinem Schiff zurück und kontaktierte den Blutwürdigen. Auch die anderen beiden ehemaligen Champions erschienen per Hologramm. Sie meinten, es sei keine Schande aufzugehen, woraufhin er ihnen Jicolns Bioscan übertrug, was Erstaunen auslöste. Der Verfinsterer stellte fest, dass der Campion den Aufzeichnungen zufolge der 28. Jäger wäre, der einen Einsatz auf dieses Kopfgeld getätigt hatte und der zwölfte, der zurückgekommen wäre. Sie transferierten ihm den Gewinn, doch Jew'la warnte ihn, nicht überheblich zu werden. Der Blutwürdige teilte ihm mit, dass einige Mandalorianer im Raumhafen von Taris warten würden, denen er Jicoln ausliefern sollte. Folgen thumb|links|170px|Ein rachsüchtiger Vater erwartet den Jäger Der Champion traf auf eine Abordnung Mandalorianer, unter denen auch Torian sowie ein gewisser Salus Bralor war. Bralor wollte sich an dem Jäger für den Tod seines Sohnes Jogo rächen und forderte ihn zu einem Blutduell heraus. Marn würde seine Sekundantin sein und Torian meldete sich anstelle des Jägers Gefährten. Die beiden besiegten Bralor und Marn und Torian entschuldigte sich dafür, den rachsüchtigen Vater nicht vorher aufhalten zu können. Er fragte den Jäger, ob er mit ihm kommen dürfe. Der Champion stimmte zu und nachdem Torian die anderen Mandalorianer gebeten hatte, Commander Fett Bescheid zu sagen, gingen sie gemeinsam zum Schiff zurück. Per Interkom rief der Champion seine Crew zu einer Besprechung zusammen, stellte ihnen Torian vor und ließ sie ihn einweisen. Ein wenig später, als der Jäger an dem Schiff rumbastelte, kam Mako auf ihn zu und erzählte ihm von einem äußerst lukrativen Angebot, das ihnen gerade ein „hohes Tier von Adascorp“ gemacht hätte. Der Jäger sollte lediglich deren Kampfaufputscher empfehlen. Daher machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Quesh. Hinter den Kulissen thumb|right|200px|Die Anzeigetafel in [[Aurebesh]] *Die Klassenquests Eine Familienangelegenheit, Wandel an dunklen Orten, Geroya be Haran und Ehre oder Ruhm setzen Kapitel Zwei der Klassenstory des Kopfgeldjägers fort. *Es besteht die Möglichkeit, Torian per Vernunft dazu zu bringen, die Waffe wegzulegen oder ihn gewaltsam zu entwaffnen. *Auf den Anzeigetafeln im Verlassenen Ausgrabungsposten steht in Aurebesh: „resources to after shut-do / holonet update test standby / fuel system Monitoring / arue / arue power-cell at full power“ (arue ist Mando'a für „Feind“) *Torian Cadera verändert während der Quests seine Stufen/TP-Punkte. Nach der Rakghul-Duftmittel-Sequenz ist Torians Name blau, was für einen Gefährten steht, jedoch taucht er im Gefährten-Menü noch nicht auf. *Nach der Rakghul-Duftmittel-Sequenz taucht die Warnung „Die Rakghule werden aggressiv... halte Abstand!“ auf dem Bildschirm des Spielers auf. Allerdings kann man auch die Bonusmission Rakghul-Vernichtung durchführen und die Biester töten. *Das anklickbare Item wird fälschlicherweise als Zerbrochenes Breskar-Schwert bezeichnet. *Man kann den verwundeten Torian ohne weiteres liegen lassen oder ihm Kolto besorgen. Je nachdem gibt es Punkte der Dunklen oder Hellen Seite. *Während man Jicoln durch das Feuchtgebiet verfolgt, taucht Torian im Gefährten-Menü auf, jedoch wird er als Nicht verfügbar beschrieben. *Nachdem man Jicoln besiegt hat, gibt es die Option, ihn selbst zu töten, Torian mit ihm reden zu lassen oder Torian nach seiner Meinung zu fragen, woraufhin sie ihn gemeinsam erschießen. Bei der zweiten Variante kann man Torian dann mit Option 3 überreden, gegen seinen Vater zu „kämpfen“ (Jicoln: Gar taldin ni jaonyc, gar sa buir, ori'wadaas'la.), mit Option 2 nach seiner Meinung fragen, woraufhin er ihn erschießt bzw. ihn mit Option 1 selbst töten. So oder so stirbt Jicoln. *Nach dem Duell gegen Bralor verschwindet das Gefährtenporträt des Spieler und die Mission hat keine Beschreibung. Nachdem man Torian als Gefährten angenommen hat (er erscheint nun vollständig im Gefährten-Menü), wird alles wieder korrekt angezeigt. Quellen * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Ereignisse Kategorie:Missionen Kategorie:The Old Republic (Computerspiel) Kategorie:Legends